Una chica obsesionada
by LovesLivsFics
Summary: One-shot. Cindy tiene problemas con dejar de pensar en cierto niño genio todo el tiempo. ¡Incluso durante una cita con el chico más guapo de la escuela!


**Nota: Jimmy Neutrón ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Una chica obsesionada**

"Cin, de seguro está por llegar el apocalipsis, ¡Por fin un chico guapo en la escuela!" exclamó Libby, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Cindy. El día de ayer había llegado un chico nuevo a la Primaria Linghberg, que había sido considerado oficialmente por los chicas del quinto grado como el chico más guapo que hubiese llegado alguna vez a esta polvorienta y olvidada escuela. Su nombre era Thomas, tenía el cabello de color rubio oscuro que caía sobre su frente, ojos azules, y un piercing en su respingada nariz.

Cindy sonrió con satisfacción mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo. "Me invitó al cine" le confidenció.

"¿Qué?" dijo Libby mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a su amiga. "¿Cuando pasó?" le preguntó la morena.

"Después de la escuela" respondió con gran energía. "Me dijo que pensaba que era la chica más linda de toda la escuela" dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡No es justo!" se lamentó Libby. "¿Y qué pasa con Jimmy?" le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. A Cindy le cambió el humor a penas escuchó la palabra _Jimmy_ saliendo de la boca de Libby.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Neutrón?" le dijo molesta. "A mi Neutrón no me interesa en absoluto" afirmó. "¿Cómo me va a interesar un idiota con una enorme cabeza rellena de helio? A él solo le interesa sus estupidos e inútiles inventos, y a mi solo me interesa la cita con Thomas" dijo con falsa indiferencia.

"Si, claro" resopló Libby.

"¡EN MI CABEZA SOLO EXISTE UN NOMBRE, Y ES EL NOMBRE DE THOMAS! ¿ENTIENDES?" le dijo Cindy con los dientes apretados, con su cara a un milímetro de la cara de la morena. Libby se echó hacia atrás aterrorizada por la cara de loca de Cindy. "Si, si, entendido" le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Cindy estaba empeñada en demostrarle a Libby que lo único que le interesaba ahora era ahondar su relación con el guapo chico nuevo. Para preparar su cita, había pasado toda la tarde del jueves en el centro comercial comprando ropa para su salida con Thomas. Se compró además un labial color coral, y un nuevo perfume. Todo tenía que salir perfecto, y ¿por qué no? si todo salía bien, quizás se podrían besar.

El nuevo galán y Cindy habían concertado juntarse afuera del cine a las 5 de la tarde, y escoger juntos la película. Cuando la rubia llegó a dicho lugar con un elegante retraso -el cual implicaba llegar unos minutos retrasada como para que no pensara que estaba desesperada, como tampoco tan tarde como para que pensara que lo había dejado plantado-, Thomas ya allí estaba esperándola. Cindy suspiró al verlo más guapo de lo normal. Se había cambiado la ropa con la que había ido hoy a la escuela, lo que a Cindy le dio muy buena espina, ya que denotaba preocupación por su cita con ella.

"Vaya, Cindy ¡Te ves muy linda!" le dijo Thomas al verla. Cindy no se había quedado atrás en preocupación: se había puesto su nueva ropa, se había maquillado y perfumado. Estaba realmente guapa. "¡Oh, Thomas! Eres tan amable, me puse lo primero que encontré" le dijo con falsa modestia, mientras miraba hacia todos los lados, como si estuviera buscando o esperando a algo o alguien. Thomas se dio cuenta de aquel extraño comportamiento de la rubia.

"¿Estás buscando algo, Cindy?" le preguntó Thomas caballerosamente, también buscando lo que sea que ella estuviera esperando.

"Neutrón" respondió ella instintivamente, aún concentrada en la búsqueda. Cindy se había asegurado de que Jimmy se enterara de que ella y el nuevo y guapísimo chico nuevo, tendrían hoy un cita a las 5 de la tarde en el cine. Lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos en los pasillos de la escuela, mientras se lo contaba a Brittany. También había exclamado lo guapo que era Thomas durante la clase de la señorita Ave, y habló acerca de las películas que le gustaría ver con Thomas durante el almuerzo. Es por esta razón que ella temía -o esperaba- que Jimmy pudiese aparecerse en su cita con Thomas para arruinarla.

"¿Neutrón? ¿Jimmy Neutrón, de la escuela?" preguntó extrañado Thomas. "Dicen que es un genio" comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

"¿Un genio? ¡Más bien una pesadilla! ¡Un dolor de cabeza!" exclamó Cindy acaloradamente.

"Esta bien, tranquila" le dijo Thomas poniendo la mano en el hombro de la rubia. "¿Entonces por qué lo estás esperando?"

Cindy se sobresaltó. "¿Esperarlo? Yo no lo estoy esperando"

"¿Entonces por qué lo nombraste?"

"Eso es p-porque..." dijo Cindy nerviosamente. "P-porque Neutrón es un peligro para la ciudad, y en cualquier momento puede aparecer y destruir el cine ¿V-vamos a e-elegir la película?" le apresuró a preguntar, luchando para que no se le enredara la lengua.

"¿Destruir el cine?" le preguntó Thomas extrañado. En su antigua ciudad no habían chicos que pudiesen destruir cines o algo parecido.

"Oh, es que tú no lo conoces, pero no arruinemos la película con cosas desagradables como Neutrón ¿Te parece que veamos _Temporal de Pasiones Secretas_?". Esa era la película romántica del momento. Cindy pensaba que la protagonista era idiota, y la trama ridícula, pero que no había nada mejor para alimentar una incipiente relación que ver juntos una película romántica. Pero pareciera que Thomas no estaba tan convencido.

"No lo se, Cindy" le dijo Thomas. "Las películas románticas no se me dan muy bien ¿Qué tal si vemos la nueva película de _Jet Fusion_?" sugirió.

"¡No!" negó rotundamente Cindy. "¡Esa es la película favorita de Neutrón!" dijo horrorizada. "Veamos otra"

Thomas tenía que admitir que la bella rubia le empezaba a exasperar un poco. "¿Sabes? Veamos esa que tú querías, la romántica" indicó él, derrotado.

"¡Perfecto!" le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Los dos caminaron hacia la ventanilla del cine y compraron dos entradas para la película _Temporal de Pasiones Secretas,_ y se sentaron en primera fila. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de ella, sentado a su lado, ella tenía que llevar a cabo una serie de juegos de seducción femeninos para acercar aún más a su guapo galán. Primero que todo, debía empezar una conversación.

"Thomas, se que eres nuevo, por eso me veo en la obligación de advertirte de la peligrosidad de Neutrón, te lo juro, ha puesto en peligro a nuestra ciudad cientos de veces..." fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Cindy, ya empezó la película-" le advirtió en voz baja.

"Oh, si" dijo Cindy en voz baja mirando la pantalla. Después de 120 minutos de sosa película, interrumpida a cada 20 minutos por la incesante conversación de Cindy acerca de los más variados temas, tales como Neutrón y sus inútiles inventos, de una tal Betty Quinlan, de su premio de asistencia perfecta, del segundo lugar de la clase y de sus clases de piano, Thomas ya había tenido bastante de Cindy, y estaba ansioso por deshacerse de ella. Pero la proposición de Cindy de ir a su casa había reavivado su interés en ella. El sueño de todo chico es llegar a entrar al cuarto de una chica, y si bien Cindy estaba un poco loca, era lo suficientemente bonita como para intentar besarle cuando estuvieran a solas en su habitación.

Y así lo hicieron. Caminaron hasta su casa, y como la casa estaba sola, subieron de inmediato al cuarto de Cindy. Thomas miró a su alrededor, y observó la habitación de Cindy como si fuera un extraño espectáculo. Todo era tan rosa, tan de niña. Fascinante.

"Thomas ¿Gustas de galletas y limonada?" le ofreció dulcemente.

"No tienes que molestarte" le dijo él modestamente, sentándose en la cama de Cindy.

"¡No es ninguna molestia!" se apresuró a decir Cindy. "Hay galletas y limonada en la cocina, voy a traer" le dijo alegremente, y Thomas se vio obligado a aceptar. Cindy estaba feliz porque por fin iba todo bien su cita. Ella sabía que había estado aburriendo al guapo Thomas, pero estaba mentalizada en que de ahora en adelante empezaba la verdadera cita. La rubia salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Thomas caminó por el cuarto de Cindy, mirando todo los objetos que habían en éste. Muñecas, peluches, posters de grupos de música de moda pegados en las paredes, un diario de vida abierto encima del escritorio... Él sabía que era malo meterse en el diario de vida de una chica, pero pensó que no era tan terrible si se trataba de una chica que no conocía mayormente. La verdad es que solo lo movía la curiosidad propia de todo ser humano. Thomas se acercó al escritorio, y tomó el diario de vida, y empezó a leer. Pero no alcanzó a leer la primera página cuando ya había cambiado a otra, y después a otra, y otra. Estaba impresionado: en cada una de las páginas la palabra " _Neutrón_ " se repetía más veces que muchos conectores básicos. Había hojeado muchas páginas, y en todas, lo único que alcanzaba a leer era " _Neutrón_ " por todas partes. Pensó que debía salir rápidamente de ahí. Corrió escaleras abajo, y salió por la puerta hacia la calle. Cuando Cindy alcanzó verlo salir corriendo de la casa, dejó la bandeja con limonada y galletas sobre la mesita de la salón de estar, y corrió tras de él.

"¡Thomas! ¡¿Dónde vas?!" le gritó Cindy mientras lo perseguía.

"¡Tienes que ir a terapia y tratar tu asunto con ese Neutrón!" le gritó mientras se alejaba.

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no tengo nada con Neutrón! ¡Vuelve! ¡Olvidaste tomar limonada y galletas! ¡No te vayas!" le rogó. Pero Thomas si que sabía correr rápido, así que después de perderle de vista, Cindy se rindió, y volvió caminando a su casa.

.

.

.

"¡Ey, Cin!" le habló Libby en cuanto divisó a su rubia amiga en los pasillos de la escuela al otro día. "¡Me tienes que contar todo!" le exigió la morena, pero Cindy se veía deprimida.

"¡Fue todo un desastre!" suspiró la rubia, mirando el suelo. Libby estaba realmente sorprendida. Su amiga era hermosa, lista y divertida, ¡Debía de haber llegando de la mano a la escuela con ese bombón!

"¿Pero cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué película vieron? Recuerda que en la primera cita con un chico la película debe ser romántica o de terror -para tener la excusa de tomarlo de la mano o abrazarlo en escenas terroríficas-"

"Vimos _Temporal de Pasiones Secretas,_ pero la película no tiene nada que ver" admitió Cindy.

"Una peli romántica... ¿Cómo pudo salir mal?" dijo Libby sin entender. "¡Cindy Vortex, dime por favor que no arruinaste tontamente una cita con el chico más guapo que haya pisado esta escuela en toda su historia!" le dijo la morena poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"¡Yo no lo arruiné!" dijo Cindy a la defensiva. "¡Lo arruinó Neutrón!" afirmó con seguridad. "Por cierto ¿Lo has visto? ¿No sabes si se puso celoso de que saliera con Thomas? Creo haberlo visto escondido tras un árbol afuera del cine..."

Libby roló los ojos, y caminaron juntas a clase. Ahora ya estaba entendiendo lo que había sucedido.


End file.
